The Lost ODST
by TheScholarOfSin
Summary: Jacob isn't a Spartan, but he is a damned good ODST, one that is done with the wars that have plagued humanity. How will this ODST react when he is thrown into not only a world that isn't his, but a war as well?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, I was reading the first chapter of this story and realized something went wrong with the doc manager, and the story made no sense. I have fixed it and hopefully this now is easier to understand. New update will be on 6/19 or 6/20!**

The war was over. Odd thing to hear after all of this fighting and death but it was the truth. The truth that humanity had fought, begged, and died for. Two god damned wars, the first against the covenant led by their Prophets. The next against the Sangheili led by the "Anti Arbiter". Humanity went from trillions pre war, to only three billion. The UNSC still had control, no small miracle, but war was the last thing on their minds. Another war would end us. So we were all isolated on earth, in fear of coming in contact with another race that wanted us dead.

There was no more need for soldiers like me, they wanted farmers, engineers, hell they paid people just to become "breeders". Apparently the number of applications to that job were mostly male, surprise surprise. I may be only twenty four, but I felt like an old man. I wanted nothing more than to like in a hammock somewhere and just let the peace soak in.

Sadly that was not my fate. I said that the UNSC had no need for soldiers, I wasn't lying. Apparently they had need of a goddamn show dog that used to be a soldier. I went from place to place, city to city, waving a flag and looking all patriotic like. I hated it. I would drop down from low orbit from my pod, kick the door out and proudly display myself in front of civvies and vets alike. Boosting morale they said, keep spirits up they said, me and the other guys and girls who did it knew they were full of crap.

So here I am dropping in, shooting shit with all of the other guys on coms as we fall, looking down at my patchwork, but shiny, ODST armor, feeling the comforting weight of my Anti-Material rifle on my back, my DMR in my hands, and the energy sword I got of the zealot on Sanghelios on my hip. Then things go to shit. One second my pod is falling and i'm next the com is dead and the pod is shaking. The window in front of my face doesn't show the comforting blue of an atmosphere but just black with a bunch of white lines. I screamed like a little girl.

The next thing I feel is the pod hitting the surface. I unstrap myself from the harness in the pod and hit the button with a shaking hand for the door release and i'm greeted with something different for a change. Instead of the large stage and the cheering crowd I have grown accustomed to I see rolling grassy hills and a small colony in the distance.

"Well shit I'm not in Kansas anymore am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! If you didn't read the update that was posted before this chapter replaced it, Doc Manager screwed up the last chapter, making it VERY hard to understand! That has been fixed, so please go read the fixed version so things actually make sense!**

 **Last time:**

Instead of the large stage and the cheering crowd I have grown accustomed to, I saw rolling grassy hills and a small colony in the distance.

"Well shit I'm not in Kansas anymore am I?"

 **Now:**

After pinching myself multiple times (Like thirty) to make sure that I wasn't dreaming, I took stock of what I had and what I knew.

Badass weapons intact? Check. Standard issue ODST pod that can somehow teleport? Check. Armor in the right places? Check. Sadly as I neared the end of my checklist, I realized my pod was missing something. All standard ODST pods come with containers for extra ammo, mine usually hold about five magazines for my DMR and AMR respectively. This pod had been stripped though, and the ammo cases had been replaced with… Confetti cannons? Well if I run out of ammo I can always make the enemy look fabulous as they kill me.

Back to the point though, the lack of ammo cases left me with only around twelve rounds for my AMR, and one hundred and twenty for the DMR. Looks like I will be relying on my zealot sword then, ammo is only for emergencies.

Now that I have myself squared away, where the hell am I? As far as I know the UNSC doesn't have any more colonies outside of Earth, so unless this is some creepy ONI experiment I have no clue where the hell I am. It probably isn't a good Idea to just walk to the little settlement and ask where I am, THey could be hostile for all I know. Hell if I did that the lieutenant would probably hate me more than he already does… Well walk to the town and ask where I am it is!

I was cursing myself for making that decision soon enough. turns out walking in dark black ODST armor isn't the best Idea in the blazing sun. Also have I mentioned that the grass I saw from my pod is very strong? like it is impossible to simply pull it out of the ground. It also has this _amazing_ habit of finding every gap in my armor and lodging itself in it! so basicly I was stopping every few steps to cut the grass with my Zealot sword. Irresponsible? Yes. Did I care? No.

I was cursing my boots for about the billionth time when I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye, I snapped my DMR into position so fast I probably gave myself whiplash. The 'creature' in front of me (I use that term loosely) looked almost like a fleshy floating bag. I couldn't distinguish any notable feature like eyes or a mouth, and it looked like it didn't even know where it was, let alone that I was even there. I lowered my weapon, cursing myself for jumping like some green as grass rookie, and passed the odd little thing.

After a few more minutes of grass inducing hell, my goal was near. The settlement, once a small shiny beacon on the horizon was now close enough than I could make out the figures on its streets. Then the droning started. When I first heard it I looked up and saw a small sleek looking craft, all curvy and aerodynamic looking. Nothing like the comforting blocks that were the UNSC ships that I called allies. I believed it to be a trading vessel maybe, small colony like this would need them. Then smaller ships flew out of openings in the sides of the larger ship, again maybe they were the traders landing to sell their wares. Then the explosions started, and the sadly all too familiar of screaming civvies. That wasn't a trader, it was a war ship. I ran double time to the colony, as fast as the grass would allow.

Soon enough I entered a clearing where a figure in the most ridiculous pink armor I have ever seen leading a group of soldiers against what looked like... Robots? I drew my Zealot sword, the bright orange contrasting greatly with my armor, and took a moment to ponder the downhill spiral of oddity this day had become. Then I said fuck it and charged the bots with a roar.

 **AN: Sorry about the short chapters guys! I promise the next one will be much longer as it covers all of Eden Prime!**

 **Dont forget to review your thoughts, as well as point out any mistakes that caught your eye!**


End file.
